The Demon Within
by Hidden-Within-The-Darkness
Summary: When Naruto was out of options, something gave him an ultimatum, agree to its terms or die. Now the servant to this mysterious being, can Naruto prove to his neglectful family that he's worth acknowledging? Or will the dangers he unknowingly agreed to prove to be too much?


"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demonic Talking"**

"_**Demonic Thinking" **_

"Jutsus"

"If you could be God's worst enemy or nothing, which would you choose"- Narrator, Fight Club

Prologue

In life there are always those who are manipulated and those who manipulate others. We never knew who is the puppet or the puppet master; it could be a total stranger or even our closest friend. But one thing is certain, the puppet will eventually become too much for the master to handle. And when that happens, the acts of betrayal and revenge are sure to be the result of it.

XxxxX

Naruto wasn't sure what he was feeling right now as he ran from the mob of people that was accumulating in size since they started this little chase. Naruto felt confused, sad, scared, but the more prominent one was anger. Anger directed at the people, who now begun to throw items at him and shout obscenities at him, for hurting him physically and emotionally. Somehow this anger was directed towards his family, who were either oblivious to the obvious bruises he received or didn't care enough to do anything about it.

Who are his family you may ask. Well his parents are none other than 'The Yellow Flash' Minato Namikaze and 'The Red Death' Kushina Uzumaki while his twin sister was 'The Savior of Konoha' Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. You may start to question why is his anger directed towards them, the answer is really simple they always forget that he exist. His parents because they're always busy taking care of their princess that they never have time for him. Naruko forgets about him since she's too busy having fun with her friends and training with their parents.

He doesn't hate them for this, being seven years old he couldn't hate them to any extreme. It's more that he feels ignored and just wants their attention so they can look at him the same way they look at Naruko, with pride and love.

Naruto's thoughts then turn to what the mob were saying, 'Demon Brat', 'Fox Boy', 'Murderer', were the ones that stood out since wherever he goes, civilians seem to call him those names whenever he's near or when they're telling their children to stay away from him. In fact that was the main reasons kids avoid him, that or they pretend to be his friend to get closer to Naruko. So he avoided befriending anyone who attempted to talk to him.

Besides, he never had time to have friends since he spent all of his time training to become a ninja. He knew it was unusual for a kid to be training this early, but he did it anyways for two reasons. One, his parents were already training Naruko and he didn't want to fall behind. And two was that he wanted to make his parents proud of him and he thought if he trains now than when they train him alongside Naruko, like they always promised, they would be impress with the progress he made by himself.

Before Naruto could continue his train of thought he noticed that they were outside Konoha and that there was a river in his way. He stopped and turned around to see if the mob was still chasing him. His heart dropped when he saw them approaching with smiles of glee as they held their weapons tightly in anticipation of what was next. Naruto knew he couldn't escape; he couldn't risk jumping into the river to get away since the current was too strong to swim in and he couldn't run since the mob blocked any possible exit. So, having no other choice Naruto just stood there knowing that no matter what he did or how much he begged, they would have their fun and laugh at his misery.

"Well, look at we got here? The demon brat has nowhere to go. Isn't that just sad." Mocked some random civilian as everyone laughed. Naruto just stood there not allowing them to get the satisfaction of getting a reaction from him.

"What's the matter demon, too scared to say anything?" Someone said within the crowd trying to provoke Naruto to do anything that gave them a reason to beat the demon down to a bloody pulp.

But Naruto just stood there, trying to put a façade of bravery no matter how much fear was lingering inside him. While he knew the civilians wouldn't kill him since he is still the son of the Hokage, that didn't mean they held back during the beatings.

The mob of civilians started to become angry that the demon brat wasn't begging or crying like he usually did. They wanted to make him suffer for what they did to them and the village seven years ago; they wanted to see the mighty Kyuubi scream as they take their rightly deserved vengeance on him. But seeing him not do this just made them angrier than usual. When someone in the crowd threw a glass bottle to Naruto's head which made him fall to his knees, they rest came rushing in with their weapons at the ready.

The beating lasted for over an hour, the civilians used everything and anything they had to hit Naruto until it was someone else's turn. Naruto during this tried his best not to scream in pain or cry. He didn't want them to have the pleasure to see him in crying, he bit his tongue to stop any sound of agony to escape his throat. But he couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes. Naruto was trying to think about anything to distract him from what was happening, but he couldn't. His thoughts always came back to his current situation, and how he wished he could fight back, to do anything to stop this. But he knew he couldn't since they greatly outnumber him and he wasn't strong enough.

As the mob grew satisfied at their work they slowly stopped to see what the result was, and as they did they smiled triumphantly. Naruto lay in a pool of his own blood with cuts and bruises leaking blood at an alarming rate. His once sun-kissed hair was soaked in the crimson liquid while his clothes looked as if their original color was red, his eye lids fluttered as he struggled not to pass out due to blood loss and the pain.

The mob turned around to return to their homes and celebrate at a job well done, that was until they heard sounds of struggle behind them. As the mob turned around, they were surprised and amazed to see him attempting to get back up to his knees. After a moment of looking in shock, they quickly regained their senses and they became angered at the fact that this demon wouldn't learn and stay down.

Naruto knew that this was a horrible idea considering that the last time he tried this they beat him down again with more ferocity than last time. But at that moment he didn't care, he needed to prove to them and himself that he wasn't weak. He knew that this display wouldn't serve any purpose other than another beating, but he didn't think about this at the moment. All that mattered to Naruto at this moment was to prove to himself that he isn't some weak, useless waste of space.

"What do you think you're doing you little shit?" The leader of the mob shouted as he ran towards Naruto and grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. Naruto would've answered but he could barely breathe without it being a struggle. Naruto just stared straight into the eyes of the guy with defiance written on his face.

The leader's face changed from angry to eerily calm, "Well, it seems that beating you to a bloody pulp isn't enough to put you down, then let's see if a small swim is." The guy said as he walked towards the river lifted Naruto over it, threatening to drop him in.

"Anything you want to say demon?" The leader of the mob said as he let a gleeful yet sinister smile appear on his face. Naruto just looked at him for a moment before a spat a mouthful of blood into his face.

In response to this the leader of the mob punched Naruto in the gut before he let Naruto go to fall into the river. As everyone in the mob see Naruto slowly descend into the water they cheered loudly one last time before they went back home to celebrate the latest 'Fox Hunt'.

Naruto couldn't think as the currents of the river push his small body into the small amount of rocks that were scattered on the river floor. His lungs burned as it demanded for oxygen. Naruto couldn't fight back against the current as it led him to some random direction. As this happen Naruto's thoughts returned to his family, and his initial anger against them turned to unadulterated rage. At that moment Naruto forgot all that times when his parents comforted him when he had a bad dream and took care of him when he was sick. He forgot how kind his sister was when she had time together and how happy they were. At that moment, for the first time in his young life, he truly hated his family for everything that happened to him.

That was the final thought he had before he lost consciences due to the pain and lack of air. Unknown to him however, someone or rather something was watching him, and it saw its opportunity to complete the first phase of its plan.

XxxxX

In the darkness, something sat in its chair covered in shadows. This figure smiled a toothy smile that showed of its razor sharp teeth. It watched the events that just occurred through some sort of mirror in front of it. Everything was set in place, all he had to do was send some… encouragement to this boy and he will be able to make this boy do anything he tells him to do.

A small chuckle escaped its lips. **"Soon, everything will be mine and there will be nothing Kami can do to stop me."** It said as it once again laughed that sinister laugh of its. Not knowing what it has done to change the fate of the world.

**End of Prologue **

**AN: Sorry I've been gone for so long, but life got in the way. Again if you can tell me if I can improve in anyway it would be a big help. Remember to review, follow and favorite.**

**Later,**

**Hidden-Within-The-Darkness **


End file.
